


Beast

by Rivaxorus



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaxorus/pseuds/Rivaxorus
Summary: A quick sentimental kiss.





	

She toyed with her hands as she felt the warmth of the fire. The dragons slept soundly around it, along with Yoon of course. The princess couldn’t bring herself to sleep right at the moment. She debated getting up to shoot some arrow’s but Hak was out there somewhere. Yona didn’t know what he was doing but she couldn’t possibly leave the camp to look for him. He’d only sneak up on her anyway. She puffed out her cheeks, but then sighed and tried to relax herself from her eager thoughts. She had to stop worrying about Hak, it was simply like she had some sort of anxiety when he was away from her sights without him saying where he had gone. Yona nervously looked through the tree’s where she then saw Hak’s hand beckoning from the tree’s. She squinted her eyes suspicious, but carefully stepped over her sleeping companions to meet the tall black haired man on the other side of the tree. 

“Hak why are you beckoning me from way over here.” Yona complained as she looked at the man. Hak smirked and pointed ahead of them. Yona turned to see a large beast brown fur covering it. She flinched for a moment, fear and instinct rushing into her as she gripped Hak’s sleeve. 

“Just keep watching Princess.” Hak coaxed her with a bit of a purr in his tone. Yona couldn’t pull her eyes away from the bear. She knew she had dealt with a lot of things scary before - but surely Hak would have driven the bear away if it was that dangerous. She watched it’s brown fur carefully its head swaying from side to side. Then moving as the bear lifted its head to look at them. Yona nearly held her breath gripping Hak even tighter. He placed a hand on her head and Yona noticed the two small shapes beside the bear. 

“Wha-” Hak silently hushed the princess with his finger staring at her as she looked at him then to the bear again. The two shapes stumbled out, making shrill noises as Yona realized that they were cubs. That bear must have been the mother - and that was their den. 

“As long as we aren’t loud she won’t bother us. I wouldn’t go near the cubs either.” Hak said as Yona’s expression turned to burning interest. Violet eyes gleaming as the mother looked at her, and then turned to move into the forest with the two cubs following her. Yona let go of Hak and leaned against the tree. She looked at the sky for a moment, feeling like her breath had been taken away. Hak looked a bit concerned for a moment. 

“Do you think we’ll ever have a home Hak?” she asked for a moment. It took Hak by surprise as he leaned closer to the princess. 

“I think you’ve already made one, princess.” he answered as he grabbed her hand delicately. An urge firing up, but it seemed Yona was the first to return it. She turned to him and lifted her free hand. Bringing it behind his head as she gently pushed him in for a kiss. It caught Hak by slight surprise, but at the same time it wasn’t something that was unwelcome. 

“Home is wherever you are then Hak….” Yona whispered after she pulled away. Smiling at Hak as he felt his cheeks flush for a second. Undeniably happy as she ruffled his hair, letting go of him she moved back over to the fire. Leaving him near the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> This was shorter than I intentioned, and with a lot less... feeling xD I guess. Yona as a whole was looking at those bears and wondering if she was ever going to have kids of her own. Soo won did cross those thoughts but then Hak was right there.... and so she depends on him even if her own thoughts are kept a secret.


End file.
